


Hellboy headcanons and scenarios!

by SadClownGorl



Category: Hellboy (2019), Hellboy (Comics), Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadClownGorl/pseuds/SadClownGorl
Summary: Hello! I'm a long time hellboy fan whose finally writing for the big man himself! I'm transferring these requests from my tumble to here!My tumblr is @clownistyping





	1. Rough day

**Author's Note:**

> Gn! Reader whose day is ruff

Anon said: I saw your Hellboy request post, and tbh I'm so happy that you're a fan of the comics and not just new to HB like the kiddos riding in on the DK Harbour train, I'd love to see a Hellboy x Reader where the reader is having a rough day and beefy boy HB is there to help them chill out and relax? 

Ahh the nostalgia i get whenever I watch Hellboy is so soff. My dad showed me the movie and together we've watched it a million times. It was maybe last year i started reading the comics bc i was reminded of hellboy! Just i love hellboy so much okay monologue over. Also im doin headcanons bc i cant get a scenario rn. 

You're day started, shitty. Let's break it down. 

When ya woke up you were just surronded by cats, which yes that is normally heaven for you but not when two cat asses are on your face. 

Then you were assigned what seemed like a regular solo- mission to go get this gremlin that's been stealing babies. Only for you to meet the "gremlin" and learn its a shapeshifter! And the fact that you had to fight her while holding atleast two babies. Didn't make the situation any better. And one of the babies shitted their diaper. So guess who had to change it? Ya you. 

Initially you planned to just drop them off an church orphanage or something. But God has other plans for you. And by God i mean your boss, they said to bring the babies back to the base to check if they were also a shapeshifter. 

So for atleast four to six hours you were on unwarranted parental duty. 

Finally when you got to the base, ready to drop the babies off and go into a coma. You were instead tested to see if YOU were a shapeshifter. I mean i get extra precautions but seriously?

So after two hours of testing and a quick body scan you were freed. Feeling..different, you headed to the cafeteria for some grub only to see that its closed for the day. Cool. Great. Wonderful. 

So dragging yourself back to you're shared room with the big red man himself. You shooed away the cats from the bed and landed face first onto it. 

Cue Hellboy poking his head out from the bathroom, his horns mid-shave. 

"Babe?" He asked worryingly and you turn you're face towards him. "What?" You practically seeth through your teeth. He unpluged the shaver and plopped down onto the bed. "Whats up?" You grumbled some words and he pokes your sides and you twitch. Letting out a puff of air you sat up, holding onto the pillow. "Heard you're mission went a lil different than planned." He said and pulled you closer. "That bad?" He finished and with another sigh you nodded. "Let it out baby." He said as he laid down, making you lay onto his chest. 

"The cats really need to learn personal space."


	2. Reader dealing with period ft. Hellboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a uterus and wishes they didnt at times (or maybe all the time bc trans guys exists)

before you two got together his knowledge of periods was slim to none.

So when you two did get together the conversation didn't come up a lot b u t

When you said "oh man i think i might start my period soon" was when he just was confused and concerned.

Although a quick explanation really changed his way of looking at periods. Hellboy just thought that periods was just, blood and hunger.

He was wrong... very wrong. 

But he learned and immediately went into action in order to help you deal with your monthly ritual.

He asked Liz to go out and buy all these things, he was planning on doing it himself but he decided against leaving you alone. So Liz being the understanding woman she is went out. Practically blowing a hole in BPRD's wallet, bc of the list hellboy made. 

\- chocolate x10  
-pads/tampons x30  
\- heating pad  
\- pain pills  
\- etc etc

There wasn't a second you were alone, but at the same time he was so nervous to be there. I mean he didn't know that period cramps can make a person pass out jesus! 

The diarrhea, vomiting, bloating, mood swings, headaches, you're both a mess but he's trying to help he really is.

His belt no longer has bullets and holy water but instead a hot water bottle, chocolate, pills, and pads. 

Eventually he gets used to periods but is still extremely helpful, massaging away the pain and holding you through this hell of having a vagina.

God speed.


	3. HB with short reader!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny reader. Big hellboy. 
> 
>  
> 
> Wink.

Everybody is short compared to him tbh. 

He barely notices his height until you show up. 

Like who knew that short people can be an easy arm rest? He does. And he's abusing his power. 

He puts things on high shelves just to watch you struggle. That bastard. 

When you get onto him about it he's loves you even more bc you look like an angry chihuahua. 

The amount of times he's picked you up so you can reach things is embarrassing. 

Once you brought in a footstool but then it magically dissapeared. 

One day it was cold in his room and instead of grabbing the single blanket he has you just snatched the jacket off of him.   
He loves to see you wear his jacket, bc it just covers you. All you can see is your eyes peaking out. 

How easily you hide behind him is laughable, like once you pissed out Kraus (somehow idk bro) and instead of owning up to your sin you just hid behind Hellboy. 

Lucky Hellboy is a brick wall both emotionally (sometimes) and physically so you were never caught. 

Although your height does make Hellboy worry especially when you're out on a mission, you could bump into somebody who couldn't see you and then bam. Fight. 

He just don't wanna see his smol lover be towered over by anybody else but him. 

So when you do go on missions, he's with you and is definitely tryin to protect you. 

You take that as he's trying to take the spotlight and scold him, this time he doesn't laugh and is pretty dissapointed he got caught. He'd explain that he just doesn't want to see you hurt, cue you slapping his chest and then kissing him. "I'll be fine, HB"


	4. Earth elemental reader!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started this wwith headcanons but then it turned to a scenario so lol.

The first time Hellboy met you he was in awe, i mean he's immune to fire but not pollen allergies. So at first the sneezing just didnt stop.   
I mean youre covered in flowers you expected but come on use your elbow or somethin man. 

But it was a mission he, Abe and Krauss were assigned to. Liz decided against because she doesn't wanna start a forest fire lol. The mission was to find the person that's been harming hikers that cross their forestry. 

"I have to say the wildlife here is quite nice." Abe said as a fuzzball with wings landed on his web fingers. Hellboy turned around to face his friend as a cigar hung out his mouth, blowing it out he chuckled as another fuzzball landed onto his rock hand and started to clean its fur. 

Hellboy licked his fingers and wetted the tip of the cigar, sticking it behind his ear for future use. Krauss unlike the other two agents was not having a good time. Bugs were landing onto his glass head and stared him dead in the mist. Which in turn made him hollar in fear. 

"Ah! Get these damn things off me!" He yelled through his thick german accent, slapping his glass head and injuring multiple insects. 

"Stop" the wind whispered and Hellboy whipped out his gun, aiming it at any moving object but not daring to hit the trigger. 

"Stop!" The wind's voice raised an octave and Abe touched a nearby tree. 

"The trees, they're speaking." He said, touching another one. "Wait. No not the trees, its a person. A living being!" He said and Hellboy grunted "well which is it?" 

"Its me." A voice said as clear as day. Krauss jumped "Oh it's just a girl.." he said. 

"No. I am not a person." The voice moved closer to the trio. "I am (y/n). The guardian of this forest and all nature within my grasp." Slowly a root of a tree inched its way towards Hellboy's hoof. 

When the root grazed Hellboy he immediately used his other hoof to stomp down onto the root. The girl yelled in pain and gripped her wrist "Please! Stop!" She yelled and fell onto her knees. 

"Please do not hurt my home. Do not be like the humans that come and kill me with each step they take. I beg of you." 

Hellboy looked down at the girl, noticing that flowers and moss covered her body, what wasn't covered was rotting away. 

"My god Hellboy, this girl. She's dying." Abe gasped and sat on his knees next to the girl. 

"May I touch you're wounds?" He gently asked and slowly the girl looked at the man, seeing his fish like features she felt a sense of comfort around him. He wasn't human, and seems to feel sympathy for her. (Y/N) nodded and gently Abe touched her rotting skin, and was overcome by the memories of humans coming into her home and punishing her for existing. 

Chopping down her trees, shooting her wildlife and poisoning her air with their gases. More memories of her fighting back the humans always ended with her growing limbs back from seedlings. 

"Humans did that?" Hellboy said as she looked up at him. Staring at his rock hand, she nodded. "Did Humans do that?" She asked and he clenched and unclenched his fist. "You can say that." 

Hours after talking the trio left the forest with no bloodshed, but instead a dying plantress. 

 

"Oh Hellboy! Come here! Look its finished!" (Y/N) Called the red man into her forest like room. The red man entered her new room looking down at the girl who smiled up at him. 

Her rotten skin had to be hacked off and re grown with better care from the agency. And after a year of being in the infirmary you were released and given your own room. 

Hellboy scanned the newly renovated room and his eyes widened. He looked at you in amazement and you felt your cheeks heat up. It intimitated your old home, which is now under maximum security by the agency in order to protect (Y/N) and the magical creatures that live in it. 

Vines with blooming flowers covered the walls and ceiling, leading to the small waterfall in the corner. If Hellboy squinted the room would look exactly like the real thing but for now, Its good enough with its bright greenery. 

"It's beautiful... i still can't believe you made this. You are this!" Hellboy said excitedly and using his human hand he pulled you close to his shoulder. Your face heated up and in your closed palm a seedling grew. 

The roots wrapped around your fingers and Hellboy spoke. 

"(Y/N) I think you've got something blossoming in there." Slowly you opened your hand to reveal a blooming rose. 

Hellboy raised his 'brow' "Its pretty." He says and with a small flinch you pick the flower from your palm and put the flower behind his ear. In replace of the cigar. Hellboy's eyes softened at your actions and slowly he pulled you in closer to him. Your moss lips meet his red lips and around the two of you on the vines more flowers of the same kind blossomed.


	5. Vampire! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted the reader to be badass, so punk vampire.

Another mission (how expected of me lol) a horde of vampires were terrifying a village in romania. While at first Hellboy was complaining about the traveling he shut up when he saw how much fun Liz and Abe were having.

So mission time, gun? Check. Holy water? Check. Cigar? Box full. 

"Red, do you even brush you're teeth?" Liz cringed and Hellboy checked his breath. 

Garlic for lunch? Check.

The trio had got help from a local who pointed them into the direction of where the vampires lurk. 

Soon enough the trio reached an empty part of the town, the sun was setting on the village. Hiding the vampiric figures from the trio. Liz lit her hand to see clearly and Hellboy used it for his cigar. 

But with the fires light shadows appeared against alleys. Slowly the shadows grew smaller until the trio were face to face with a horde of vampires. 

The vampires weren't wearing the usual Victorian gothic getup but instead wore trad goth and punk clothes. 

Their hair big, the leather was decorated with spikes and buttons and the facial jewelry was definitely taking away from their fangs. 

"That kid looks 16" hellboy muttered, and the kid responded "I'm fucking 47!" Cue the horde running towards the trio. 

Abe backed the weakest vamps into a corner using holy water, he bounded them with blessed rope.   
Liz was cornering a bunch of vampires with her fire and they surrendered. 

"These vampires. They're not even trying." Liz muttered taking note of two of the vamps whispering to each other and pointing behind Liz. 

Turning around she saw a hooded figure coming from the woods. The figure brought out their sharp claw nails and scratched the brick walls. 

"Children! Please!" They called out to the horde who easily broke from their restraints and ran to hide behind their leader. 

"Have my children been bothering you? If so I do apologize." The vampire smiled and their large fangs shined. They were bigger than the others. 

Hellboy shook his coat and a small vampire, toddler size, plopped out and hissed at him. The toddler vampire scattered behind its leader. You. 

"What? Those angels, never." Hellboy blew out smoke. 

"Well I am (Y/N) Cruorem, my apologies, I told my children that they may only feed on humans." Hellboy raised a 'brow'.

"Well that's gonna be a problem." The cigar was put behind his ear. 

"Because that's why we're here." 

It didn't take long for you to realize the trios intention. To kill your children. So almost instantly you spoke. 

"May i make a deal?" 

"Depends." 

"My children stop feeding on innocent villagers." The children groaned in annoyance. 

"Hush now. They stop feeding on the innocent but instead feed on, criminals. You know, murders, rapists, politicians, so on." 

Abe spoke, "I'm afraid that deal can't be-" 

"Now wait a sec, Abe. They've gotta point. But." Hellboy looked you up and down. 

You wore a large leather cape that covered your figure completely, it was decorated with spikes on the shoulder, chains leading to the tears and holes at the end. 

"But?" You spoke. 

"You come with us." Hellboy added and took another drag from his cigar. 

You rose your brow, looking back at the children who shook their heads. They can't be alone, they won't last. 

"Will my children be protected?" You asked. 

Hellboy nodded "Nobody's gonna hurt a hair on their heads." 

"Then its a deal."


	6. Insecure reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically how the relationship with the insecure reader with the man of the hour

An insecure reader will only make hellboy even more insecure. But not in the way you think. Or maybe we are thinking the same thing. If so, cool. 

When he sees you hiding yourself (body or whatnot) he thinks your ashamed of it and doesn't want him to see it. 

Which in turn makes him think that you don't want him to see you. 

Which in turn makes him ashamed of himself. 

Which in turn makes you two just s a d. 

But he's braver tbh, he'll go to you one day, in private to ask what's going on. 

While at first you tried to tell him nothing but he brushed that off because he's done the same thing. So after some coaxing you eventually let it out, you tell your insecurities while he does the same. 

Because of this you both catch on to when the insecurity starts to catch up, and both are quick to help each other and fight off the negativity. 

While on missions, you dount your capabilities, Hellboy would notice this and gently wrap his tail on your wrist. Giving you a small kiss and a whisper of encouragement normally gets you through the day but at times it doesn't. 

Sometimes what you both need is a day of self care. A nice bath, delicious food, skin care? Yes. Horn care? Definitely needed. 

After the treatment you'd both feel way better and both of your insecurities are the last things on your mind.


	7. Hellboy in bed HC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple as that headcanons for a gn! Reader that is Nsfw

I'm making this gender neutral for the sake of time

This man? Oh he's horny boi

Like he isnt horny all the time tbh, like some times he just doesn't wanna do anything but fuck but other times he just wants to hold/be held. 

But he's subtle at telling u he wants to f u c k. 

He starts by running his tail up your leg, wrapping around it. Pulling you closer he kisses your neck. 

But. Hellboy's kinks aren't as wide as u think. 

Oh? Elizabeth pls explain. 

I gladly will thanks for asking.

He may look like a dom, and yes he is but he does l o v e being domed. (Is that how u spell it? Idk lol)

Like tell him to get on his knees, fuck his brains out. Just do it. 

But sometimes he wants to love you bro. And other times he just wants to f u c k you. 

Like his day was rough, During the mission u looked hot af and like he has self control but now that ur alone? Thats flown out the window he bout to fuck!!!!

Also believe it or not, he loves oral. He loves giving oral so much ya'll, and receiving? Ur spoiling him staph. 

Public sex? Been there fucked that. The amount of times ya'll have had a quickie is uncountable. 

Thats all i have. Lol.


	8. Dark Phoenix reader!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to research for this request aodjaks

Surprisingly he's unaffected by your powers. Well emotionally he is. He's dealt with Liz's firey breakdowns and can handle a couple of energy burst. 

Although he does enjoy talking to you telepathically. Its like you twos on personal conversations, and the telekinesis is a plus. The laziness ensures bc of it. 

Although if you do have a breakdown and your powers go haywire he will drop everything in order to help you. He doesn't care if he gets hurt he can just heal back up. 

He does love the Phoenix symbol you make while using your powers, its like a lil light show so he always watches in amusement. 

The whole deaging for him a mega plus, considering the fact that you and him can live for a super long time just comforts him. 

But the resurrection part makes him a lil eh, confused really. But he loves it bc you come back!! Albeit a lil beat up and shook from dying you're still here! 

So technically you two are an immortal duo who kicks ass. Goals lol.


	9. Abused! Reader TW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for abuse
> 
> I wrote this in a descriptive mood so words r little

The rain pelted down onto your face. Your face was emotionless, use to the feeling of being hit. 

But the coolness of the sky's touch was comforting as water slid down your cheek. The touches were so gentle and distracted you from the memories of the painful days them. 

But the scars still linger on your body, both emotionally and physically. At first when you escaped your hellhole did you cover your body head to toe. Nobody can know, nobody will know. 'If nobody knows then eventually i will forget about it.' You told yourself everyday as you dressed and undressed. 

It was years later did you start to reveal your self, not to just your coworkers, friends or strangers but to yourself. Many questioned why you flinched from quick movements while others would only nod in empathy. 

While one was different, he never asked. He never nodded in sympathy or empathy he just listened. The large red devil that many either loved or hated, you were on the positive side. 

Hellboy while never being abused, was the kindest being you've ever met. He didn't say he understand your pain, he didn't treat you like a child. But he was gentle with you in the beginning of your relationship, he was learning your boundaries and the stories that came with them. 

The rain stopped. 

"You're gonna get sick." A gruff voice spoke from behind you, wiping away the mix of salt and fresh water you looked up at the speaker. 

His face was shadowed by his cigars smoke. But quickly the smoke was gone from the rains bickering and you saw the man's red face. His large coat was hoovering over you, with a soft smile you gently grasped the stone hand that held the drenched coat up. 

"Thank you." You croaked through your hoarse voice as more tears fell.

His smaller but just as rough hand wiped at your cheeks. "Ya thinkin about it again?" 

Slowly you nodded and he sputtered. 

"I can name some better thinking spots. But if it suits you." He smiled and a droplet fell from his eyelash. Leaning back into the bench he grew relaxed even if he was being pelted by rain. 

The coat now fully drenched and hanging on the wooden bench behind you two was long forgotten as the sun started to shine through the dark clouds. 

You're nose scrunched up as you slept on Hellboy's shoulder, the man now breathing in a used cigar as the rain started to lessen. 

Droplets plopped onto puddles from trees and one fell onto your nose, making you blink open your eyes and wake. 

You rubbed your tired eyes and looked up at the man "Thank you."


	10. Mermaid reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellboy saves mermaid reader from the troll market!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mermaids totally have their own language and you can rip that fact from my cold dead hands. also she/her reader.

Originally Hellboy like never goes to the market unless absolutely necessary. For example 

The shop that he normally buys his cigars, stop selling them. And he knows that the market does sell them...

So his first thought was definitely, I'm just gonna quit. Yeah abouta week later the nicotine patch only tore off hair and he ran outta gum....

So reluctantly he went to the market of course with Abe because he isn't trusted alone lol.

Looking at each vendor trying to find the right one that sells the sickly sweet cigars he loves. 

It was only when Abe's voice caught his attention. 

"Hellboy, take a look." The fishman pointed at a flyer on the wall. 

'Fresh mermaid scales, tails and more for sale!' It read

Abe squinted his large eyes at the drawing of a fish person's sparkling tail. "The flyer says its on the 20th aisle." Abe said handing the paper to Hellboy, it wrinkled in his red palm. 

"Mermaids, huh? Think its a scam?" Hellboy asked his friend when suddenly a scream interrupted their conversation. 

"Hold her still dammit!" A large man held a butcher knife as his two just as big lackeys were struggling to hold the mermaid down onto the chopping table. 

Quickly the duo rushed to see what the commotion was all about. Abe gasped when he saw the scaly girl on the table, Hellboy clenched his rock fist. 

"Praera rad na ru! Praera!" The girl yelled with tears streaming down her scaly cheeks. 

"What the fuck is she sayin!?" One of the lackeys yelled afraid to know what she's saying. 

Abe being abe spoke up, knowing fully well what she said. "Ehem" he called the three mens attention "She's pleading for you to let her go" the main man raised a barnacle brow and he called the Fishman over. Hellboy followed, looking at the girl the entire time. 

"Dain dhara nal cainlef irrui?" (Did these men kidnap you?) Quickly the girl nodded her head her struggles were weakening. 

"What did you ask?" Hellboy asked his friend who spoke "I asked if she was kidnapped. She was" the three men huffed. 

"Now fishboy, this here ain't any of ya business. Ya could be next, i know some folks would love to have fin earrings." The lackeys cackled as their 'captain' pulled out a blade. "And you, big red. Why don't ya take ya lil fish friend here and go back to hell." The small blade was directed at Hellboy. 

Hellboy looked at the mermaid, the lackeys were whispering to her and she cringed. "Praera.." she whispered staring the man down with her large glossy eyes. 

Hellboy's heart twitched and he rose his rock fist and it clenched the dagger. Removing his hand the weapon was bent to an unfixable shape. The captain screeched and tossed the ruined dagger at the crowd. It bonked onto a sleeping homeless. Hellboy raised his rock fist and directly punched the captain. 

Abe tsked and shook his head as the lackeys yelled and ran towards the demon. The mermaid looked at the tussle in shock. 

"Duar dhair heffal e rud?" (Does this happen a lot?)   
Abe spoke as he checked the woman over for injuries.   
"Yar fid, ha naelr lu hesn." (Yes but, he means no harm.) 

Old and scabbed over scratches and cuts covered her tail and bruises formed on her arms and neck. Abe asked the woman of her origin, she spoke that her kingdom was destroyed by underwater volcanoes. She ran from the chaos but was kidnapped by the sailor men who hunt merpeople. 

The two fish people watched as the red man easily defeated the lackeys, tossing the trio into muddy water he groaned. "God i need a smoke" turning towards the two he popped his neck. 

The mergirls eyes widened from getting a full view of the man. "Whu air dhed?" (Who is that?) She asked. 

"Hellboy" 

"Hellboy...." she repeated through her rough oceanic accent.


	11. Mermaid reader 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after events of the 1st chapter.

A droplet dripped onto the cement from a leaky pipe. Voices echoed the large room, no windows, minor decorations consisting of books mainly and a tank that took up basically all of the room. 

On the metal gate way sat Hellboy, his cigar burnt out completely from not being used. Instead Hellboy's time was consistent of speaking to the mer-woman he saved. 

"You're race, is all dead?" Hellboy asked with a frown. The merwoman slowly nodded. 

" I.... I think so." The woman's accent still showed strong but after almost a year of learning she's starting to fully understand the english language.

Books sat next to Hellboy, some open others not touched yet. The two of you have been reading them in order for Hellboy to better understand your culture. 

 

"Is that you?" Hellboy asked with a laugh as you shook your head, this is the third time he's asked that. 

You pointed at an illustration with your webbed fingers, it consisted of a young girl with her parents. A woman was holding a young mermaid, behind her was the king. His long tentacles of hair floated around the two in front of him and the woman's hair was human, while your hair replicated your mothers you had your fathers eyes. 

"Is that you?" Hellboy asked and you nodded with a laugh. 

"So you're what a princess?" He asked with a smirk and embarrassingly you nodded. 

He looked down at you as your top of your body was sitting on the walkway, the tail part wafting in the water. 

You looked up at him, and slowly your face started to inch closer. You could smell the cigar from his mouth and the cologne from his neck but you didn't stop and neither did he. 

Up until your tail splashed him with a wave of water. You manically laughed as he started to yell. 

"Goddamit!" He yelled and jumped forward, pushing you down into the water himself following. 

Hellboy pushed himself up towards the surface and laughed loudly as you joined him. 

Your arms were wrapped around his neck and his tough arms your waist. And suddenly not roughly but not softly either, a pair of bright red lips kissed yours. 

Hellboy's human hand touched your neck as you pulled the kiss deeper, a second later you separated.

While he was panting for air you spoke. 

"I ruya irrui, Hellboy." 

"God I hope that means what I think it means." 

You laughed and he spoke again. 

"I love you too, (Y/N)."


	12. NSFW Chubby tattoo fem reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble? Yea ig lol

You're a new agent at BPRD. But don't get me wrong you weren't excluded or anything. You were heavily involved and invited to multiple missions. 

Which almost all of them you took except this one. Instead you were busy. Busy with the big red man himself. 

"Fuck I love your body." Hellboy whispered as he kissed your thigh tattoo. You giggled as his kisses went to the inside of your thigh. 

He sucked onto your skin, the marks unseeable from your tattoos. His large hands slowly dragged your underwear down. 

"You're so plump." He kissed your slit. 

"So delicious." His tongue entered inside of you slowly then exited. Then repeated 

"I love you." His hands roamed your body, first your plump stomach, each finger caressed a tattoo. Then your breast, his fingers rolled your nipples and you let out a sigh in pleasure. 

Your hand gripped his head and gently tugged him up. 

"Please baby. I need you." 

"Oh doll. I need you more."


End file.
